ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arthurian Legends
Source Credits Hi there, If you quote from the PC Games That Weren't website, please always state that (i.e. give credits to the author(s)). It is hard enough to get in contact with someone who was working on a game like this, and I want to have the chance to ask more questions in the future, not seeing the people I talked to pissed off because what they wrote for my website get spread all over the world without anyone stating the source. WindowsKiller 10:44, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Done. Removed the story synopsis and directed them to your website. JubalHarshaw 13:24, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Hehe, you don't have to remove it. You can quote whatever you want from my website, just state the source so that people can see from where the information is coming. Like "Sheri Graner Ray, quotation from pcGTW" in this case. WindowsKiller 13:34, 22 February 2007 (UTC) : Better that I do, considering the whole GNU Free Documentation License thing, and the idea that Wiki content should be free, public domain, etc. JubalHarshaw 16:00, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Article name Shouldn't we just name the page "Arthurian Legends" instead, considering it was not in the end, an Ultima game ? Sergorn 14:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, the title of the game was to be "Worlds of Ultima: Arthurian Legends". Even though it was cancelled, that doesn't change the title. Browncoat Jayson 21:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Erm... have you actually read the articles at PC games that weren't ? Arthurian Legends was NOT a World of Ultima and had no relation to the Ultima series. It was a totally independant CRPG which just happened to use Ultima VII's technology, but it wasn't an Ultima anymore than System Shock or Crusader were. There even a Warren Spector interview done priori to Serpent Isle's release which also confirms that fact - the Worlds of Ultima series flopped commercially, which is why they decided not to do a new World of Ultima game and rather try to do an original title using Ultima technology. ::The fact that people believe Arthurian Legends was World of ULtima 3 is just a common misconception born from the fact that back in the U7, Richard Garriott mentioned his idea of having the Avatar experient on the Orb of the Moons during his travel on Britannia to find himself at the time of King Arthur - but whether this got or not beyond this initial idea, the fact of the matter is that Arthurian Legends was not an Ultima game. ::So now it wasn't to be called "World of Ultima" which is why the article should be renamed. It's actually arguable whether the article should be kept on this wiki at all, altough I believe personally that it should remain there on account of said misconception Sergorn 04:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::While Sergorn was perhaps a little more abrasive than necessary, he's right. The Warren Spector interview and relevant post on Sheri Graner Ray's blog are both pretty clear that Arthurian Legends ended up being its own thing, separate from the Ultima universe. I think the article should remain on the wiki due to its genesis as a Worlds of Ultima project, but yes it should probably be renamed. --Terilem 06:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I had read the post on Sheri Graner Ray's blog, which doesn't really say anything about whether it was or wasn't. Yes, Warren Spector's interview is much more clear on that subject. I guess I skipped the little paragraph on pcGTW. Still, every other source I'd seen called it a WOU, even the Origin newsletters that I read a couple years back. So it WAS supposed to be, originally, but it changed at some point. Since that isn't the case currently, fine change it. -- Browncoat Jayson 13:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh really? The Origin newsletters called it a WOU? Interesting, I wasn't aware of that... --Terilem 13:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC)